


Steam

by Daegaer



Category: Jewish Legend & Lore
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, Steampunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-27
Updated: 2009-04-27
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Steam

In the beginning was _steam._

Steam rising from the crust of the earth, from the boiling seas and now, the world made anew, from engines and machines. Scientists had replaced the priests who bowed and scraped before natural forces, thinking them divine.

So thinking, he readied his simulacrum, running a hand across its full breast, its smooth flank. It would be stronger than a human woman, and more faithful. He flung the switch.

"I name you Eve!" he laughed.

She opened her eyes, stepped forwards. "My name is Lilith," she said, her voice hissing with steam.

Her fingernails were knives.


End file.
